The Life Changing Gamble
by CypressIsMe
Summary: A story of multiple what ifs and what didn't happen... This is a story of an Uchiha Naruto and OOC naruto AU


"Normal Speech**"**

**'**Thoughts**'**

"SHOUTING"

"**Demon talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first story and Im sorry for any typographical and grammatical errors... I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer:Yes I do not own Naruto... Well in my dreams I do... But that is useless LOL**

Madara Uchiha, the strongest Uchiha alive in existence, who were once rivals of the Senju now standing and shaking hands with the Senju clan leader Hashirama longer was he Uchiha Madara leader and strongest of the Uchiha clan he now was Madara Uchiha one of the founders of **Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

**~1 Year Later After The Founding Of Konoha~**

"Madara" said Hahirama to his long time friend and brother in all but blood."Our dreams have finally become a reality my friend! GYAHAHAHAHAH! It is more beautiful than I imagined!" continued Hashirama

"Hn... Indeed it is Hashirama... Indeed it is..." Madara replied witha hint of a smile on his face that almost couldn't be seen if you weren't looking close enough.

"Madara, You know since our dreams have finally been achieved I hope you will go out more and get yourself a wife. I dont want to find out that my friend is gay now would I? GYAYAHAHAHAAH!" Hashirama said out of the blue

At this statement Madara gained a tick mark on his forehead and shouted "OI! YOU BOWL HAIRED BASTARD! I BET YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED MITO YET AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET A WIFE?!"

Hearing this Hashirama went into one of his famous states of depression and muttered some stuff that sounded like harsh truth and mean friends.

Seeing how his friend went into his depressed state Madara sweatdropped and said "Oi! You know i was just kidding Hashirama! You need to get your stupid depression problem fixed! You are the leader of Konoha! I wont be following a pussy of a leader!"

Even when Madara said this Hashirama was still 'depressed' but was actually thinking thoughts that were directly opposite of his current outer demeanor 'hehehehehe I know that Madara having a wife will help him cope with the loss of his little brother and help him in not going into the path of hate and revenge' Hashirama plotted and mentally patted himself on the back on coming up with such an ingenious plan before going in to seal the deal.

"Well Im depressed because my friend is wifeless and probably gay" Hashirama muttered in a depressed tone wherein Madara swore he heard a hint of teasing in it but ignored it.

When Madara heard this, this time he exploded and shouted to Hashirama " YOU BASTARD HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT . ?!"

After Madara said this Hashirama went from his depressed state into his happy one in a moment's notice which earned a sweatdrop from Madara and said to him "GYAHAHAHAHA Are you sure you are not gay Madara-_chan_? GYAHAHAH I don't see any girls around you... GYAHAHAHAH"

At this point Madara grew multiple tick marks on his forehead and said "I'll get a woman Hashirama and show I AM NOT GAY!"

Then Madara stomped away back to the Uchiha compound while muttering things like

"I'll show him" and "I am Madara Uchiha and I AM NOT GAY"

At this Hashirama had a smirk on his face that can only be rivalled by another Uchiha and said once Madara was out of hearing distance "GYAHAHAH! Worked like a charm! Hook line and sinker" after this Hashirama continued on with his loud guffawing all the way back to the Senju compound earning him confused looks from the few citizens in **Konoha**

**~3 Years Later~**

Three long years have passed since that certain incident between Hashirama and Madara and a year after that certain incident Madara finally got himself girl by the name of Mai Uchiha

She was a very beautiful girl with rather large assets and curvy body with long flowing black hair that complemented her beautiful onyx colored in all she was a woman anyone would die for.

At first Madara only started seeing Mai just to prove to Hashirama that he wasn't gay, but that all soon changed after a few talks about each others lives which revealed that Mai was actually a really fun person and Madara slowly opened up to her and slowly fell in love with her.

Now at the present time Madara was currently outside the Hokage's office.

*knock* *knock*

Madara knocked on the door and a few seconds later a "come in" was heard coming from the inside of the room and at that Madara went in and looked at his long time friend with a smirk while his friend was dealing with an enemy not even he THE Uchiha Madara would dance with... Paperwork...

"Hashirama I have something VERY important to tell you" Madara said in a serious voice which actually was weird since he was actually very happy and excited to tell Hashirama the news.

At hearing this voice Hashirama instantly went from whiny and tired office worker to his 'Hokage Mode' as dubbed by his little brother Tobirama or as Hashirama would call him Tobi.

"What is it Madara?" Said Hashirama in his 'Hokage Mode Voice' with a serious face.

Hearing Hashirama's tone Madara sweatdropped at his bipolar friend and figured he must have said it in the wrong way and quickly said " No No it won't endanger the village"

"Why didn't you say so! Well then out with it man!" Exclaimed Hashirama in a happy and jovial tone which only further supported Madara's thoughts of the former being bipolar.

"Hashirama... Mai is pregnant with our child and I want you to be his or her godfather and Mito to be his or her godmother..."said Madara

And at this point the **"Kami no Shinobi" "Shodai Hokage of Konoha" **Hashirama Senju was gaping like a fish out of water and barely managed to stutter out because of the bombshell Madara just dropped on him "whuuuu?"

Madara sighed before saying "Yes... Hashirama Mai is pregnant..."

Hashirama finally regained his senses and realized what his friend was saying and said with a cheery and joy filled tone "Well that's wonderful Madara! And I would love to be his or her godfather and I'am pretty sure Mito would like to be his or her godmother too!"

Madara smiled a genuine smile at his friend and said "Thank You Hashirama... Now I need to get back home before my wife goes into one of her mood swings again..." Madara shuddered at the thought of a moody Mai.

~**9 Months Later~**

**-At The Konoha Hospital-**

"DAMMIT MADARA YOU DID THIS TO ME! AHHHHHH!" shouted Mai at the top of her lungs to her husband whose hand was now being crushed by her.

"Come on Mai just push harder" Madara said trying to soothe his laboring wife.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY BASTARD! AHHHHH!" shouted Mai back at him.

"Come on Mai-Sama just one more push he is crowning already!" said the doctor beside Mai's bed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" shouted Mai as she gave one last push with all her might.

"WAHH! WAHH! WAHH!" a baby's cry was heard through out the hospital room and at this sound Madara was smiling a wide smile and felt his eyes stinging with his tears.

"Congratulations Mai-sama Madara-sama he is a healthy baby boy" said the doctor with a smile on his face to the two new parents.

"Madara-kun what shall we name him?" asked Mai who was cradling her dear sochi in her arms lovingly.

"Izuna... We shall name him Izuna after my little brother" said Madara with a smile on his face while looking at the mother and son scene right in front of him.

"Yes my little sochi Izuna" said Mai before succumbing to unconciousness due to the stress of childbirth still holding the newborn child who was now sleeping in his mother's arms.

At this moment no one knew that Hashirama's plans and gamble ended up changing multiple lives and futures in the process instead of just one.

**A/N:The Chapters will get longer as the story progresses :)**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed my first story :) Reviews concerning on how I can improve my writing style would be greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
